On the Defensive
by bura
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet in the graveyard one night and talk. Warning this takes place a while ago, before Angel left. Hinting B/S.


I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So :P  
  
~*~  
  
The pale moon bathed the dark graveyard. Ice eyes gazed over and slightly shut. The owner of those eyes turned around only to be face-to-face with our favorite bleach-boy. Buffy's eyes widened as her reflects atomically put a stake to his heart. He grabbed his arms and their eyes locked into each other's.  
  
"Spike! What the Hell are you doing here sneaking up on me!?"  
  
"Sneaking up on you? I was thrashing about like no man's bloody business. The question is, why are you not your usually special-slayer-self?"  
  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you, Spike, I am not in the mood."   
  
"Maybe because you're secretly attracted to my good looks and charming personality?" She narrowed her eyes. He responded with his 'hall-could-care' grin(tm)   
  
"What personality?" she snapped. HE raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Buffy, on the defensive? Maybe a little sore over being dumped by big bad Angel, eh?" Her eyes widened as they flashed hurt feelings that had been hidden beneath the surface. The quickly narrowed into accusing pools of cobalt, catching the very cold of the air it seemed.   
  
"Your one to talk Spike. I heard that this isn't the first time that your precious Drusilla left you."   
  
"Touch‚." Spike snickered. Not allowing his anger to show. Just then a rustle from a bush was heard as action exploded. A large male vampire leaped out towards Buffy, yelling. She rolled her eyes as she slammed her foot in his gut. The vampire retaliated; swing his fist at the slayers head. She caught it, twisted then spun it around so the vampire's back was facing her. She slammed the stake through his heart, as the dust of his remains floated to the ground. The entire time Spike was looking at her ass. She caught his stare too.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" She spat angrily, only enticing his laughter. "If it wasn't for that damn deal I would have killed you so long ago."  
  
"But goldy-locks, you know you love me." HE said in a mock whine. She respond raising a quick roundhouse kick square in his chest. HE of course went flying into a grave marker.   
  
"That wasn't funny big bad B," He snarled at her. She merely smirked.  
  
"I happen to find it very amusing actually." He didn't answer. Buffy sighed in disgust and began to walk away.  
  
"Running away again?" That got her attention.  
  
"Excuse me? I am not running away! YOU'RE the one who always runs away with your tail in-between your legs."  
  
"Not true! I never lose. I merely have periods of time between each win. Or slaughter, either way." Spike grinned. Buffy stared at him in awe of his large ego.  
  
"Did you have ANY friends growing up? Your ego is so thick I'm choking on it!"  
  
"Once again on the defensive. Problems with angels?"  
  
"WHY MUST YOU CONTINULY BRING HIM UP?" Buffy freaked, finally losing her temper. Spike sat and smirked.  
  
"Bring whom up? I merely asked if you were having trouble with angels. You know, winged twits who run around singing and spreading love and all the bloody crap." Buffy glared. Spike ignored. What a lovely couple.  
  
"You- I- But- ARGH! I can't even speak right damn't!"  
  
"Damn't! It's my turn to say Damn't!"   
  
"Not funny!"  
  
"Actually I found it quite humorous!"  
  
"Do you want me to tape your mouth shut? I'm quite willing to do it!"  
  
"Do you really want to put your hand that close to my teeth?" Spike asked showing his large fangs. Buffy stared, not wanting to admit she had been out-witted by a dimwit.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU- YOU- YOU-"  
  
"Infinite creature of pure power?"  
  
"LOSER!"  
  
"That's not nice Blondie"  
  
"And you are?  
  
"That's not the point"  
  
"Then what is the point?"  
  
"There is no point."  
  
"Sure there is, it's at the end of my stake, and it has your name on it."  
  
"We have a truce."  
  
"Once again I bring up the fact that accidents happen."  
  
"Why are you so attracted to Angel anyways?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me"   
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"I'm just curious, don't have to be so defensive."  
  
"I'M NOT FUCKING DEFENSIVE?" Spike raised an eyebrow at this. Buffy glared at him. After a minute she just shook her head in disgust and turned to walk away.  
  
"You didn't answer."  
  
"And I don't plan on doing so. How would you feel if I asked "What attracts you to Drusilla?"  
  
"Well that's simple. It's the way her eyes glint when she's in the middle of killing, or the cute way a little bit of blood always trickles down her chin when she feeds, or maybe it's-"  
  
"I wasn't being literal."  
  
"You think I care?"   
  
"I understand now," Buffy said smugly. "You're here to complain and moan about Drusilla, and how you can't have her. You want pity!"  
  
"The great William the Bloody needs not your pity, girl" Spike scoffed.  
  
"Then why are you speaking in third person?  
  
"Speaking in third person means nothing."  
  
"It's a common defensive system."  
  
"Hush idiot one"  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here." Buffy grunted and turned, walking out of the graveyard. Spike stood there for a second watching her leave. Finally he deicide not to leave it like that.   
  
"Hey Blondie, wait up." He called trotting up behind her. She spun around and glared.  
  
"What Spike? This better be good." Spike grinned.  
  
"Tell me if this is why you like Angel"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vampires... kiss the best." Buffy's eyes widen but before she could react Spike leaned in and grabbed her shoulders, kissing a deep kiss. That is before he was kicked halfway across the graveyard, laughing his ass off. Buffy wiped her mouth crying out.  
  
"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWW! I need a long cold shower!" Buffy ran from the graveyard, to take that before mentioned shower. Spike on the other hand, sat there, laughing for a very long time.  
  
  
~*~  
THE END!!!  
  
Umm... sucked much? I wrote this for my cuzie ~Laura~. She's a rabid fan of Spike/Buffy. -_-;; I haven't watched the show since Angel left, so I just wrote from when ever. Personally I like Spike/Drusilla, so this was hard to write. So what if it's not a technically a 'Spike/Buffy" fic. I don't care! It's close enough... at least I think so. I'm not used to writing BTVS stories, please tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
~Bura~  



End file.
